


Dlaczego?

by cap_n_avengers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean jest dzieckiem, Mary żyje, i żyć będzie, jak chcecie się dowiedzieć czemu to przeczytajcie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie coś napisane parę miesięcy temu. I jak zawsze: nie zhejtujcie mnie pls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dlaczego?

Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się cieszyłem, że będę mieć brata. Może początkowo nie byłem zadowolony, że będę się musiał dzielić zabawkami i rodzicami, ale w końcu zrozumiałem, że będę mieć towarzysza zabaw i ucieszyłem się z tego. Im bliżej było do tego, aż braciszek pojawi się na świecie, tym bardziej się cieszyłem. I w końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Rodzice musieli wyjść, a ja zostałem z opiekunką. Trochę byłem z tego powodu smutny, ale pomyślałem, że kiedy wrócą, to z moim bratem. Wrócili dopiero następnego dnia. Smutni. Bez niego. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego. Kiedy ich o to spytałem, mamusia uciekła z płaczem, a tata poszedł za nią bez słowa. Później od niego dowiedziałem się, że braciszka nie będzie. Jest teraz z aniołkami. Posmutniałem. W sumie jeszcze się nie poznaliśmy, a już mnie opuścił. Dlaczego, Sammy? Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?


End file.
